


Dirty Talk

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Yoosung finds out MC is into a certain kind of dirty talk and immediately decides to put that information to use.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some smut that included laughing and Yoosung came to mind lol. Hope you enjoy~

“Hey, babe, whatcha doin’?” MC asked, putting her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Checking out the new LOLOL skins.”

He scrolled past a large, inhumanly buff man in armor to what apparently passed for a “female” fighter in this game. She was a tall, busty gal with a face that said “come play with me!” She donned no armor whatsoever, but the maid outfit was (admittedly) cute.

“Is this the sort of thing you’re into, Yoosung?” she teased, causing him to turn a bright pink.

“N-no!”

“Hmm, that didn’t sound very convincing.” She detached herself from him and tapped on her chin. “Maybe I should invest in a uniform like that.”

“You’d be into that?” He asked in surprise, swiveling around in his chair to face her.

“As long as you are.” She winked and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“I… might like something like that,” he admitted and began wringing his hands over his lap. “Um, what- what kind of stuff are you into, MC?”

It was her turn to find herself surprised; she hadn’t expected this to turn around on her.

“Uh. Hm…” She thought about it. “I guess I’m kind of into… dirty talk. Like, really dirty,” she finally answered, blushing just a little. “Kind of.. demanding or instructive.”

She and Yoosung had only had sex a few times so far and the closest things had gotten to “dirty talk” was Yoosung singing her praises as he rode out his orgasm. Which she supposed was one version of dirty talk- just not the kind she was thinking of. Not that it hadn’t been hot. No, it had been  _very_  much hot.

“Dirty talk?” MC thought she saw him swallow. “I could do that.”

“Oh, yeah?” she prompted. Suddenly, feeling bold and (after recalling their previous sexual encounters) a bit aroused, she straddled Yoosung in his chair.

His hands rested on her hips as she leaned in to take his lips. He let her tongue pass them without much prodding and she wasted no time in mapping out his mouth.

MC had found that Yoosung was nothing if not an eager partner- eager to receive  _and_  please. His hands soon made their way inside her sweater, roaming up and down her back till they made for the clasp of her bra.

MC pulled herself away just long enough to tug the sweater over her head and toss it aside somewhere. Before she could return to her onslaught however, Yoosung pulled off her undergarment, exposing her breasts and took one nipple between his lips. She gasped at the sudden, hot wetness on her skin.

He looked up into her eyes as he began to suck and lick at her. His free hand came up to grope at her other breast and MC moaned under his attention.

“Yoosung…”

He then pinched her nipple, hard, and lightly bit at the other, causing MC to arch her chest up into him. The sudden shift in weight caused the back wheels of the chair to lift off the floor. MC instinctively grabbed onto Yoosung who, at the same time, leaned back, the wheels returning to the floor with a loud smack.

“Maybe we should move this to the bed,” he suggested with a sheepish grin.

MC laughed a little. “Sounds good,” she agreed.

Yoosung’s hands moved down to her backside and he hoisted her with him out of the chair. He carried her across the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress, MC still in his arms.

_Demanding… Instructive…_

“Get on your knees,” he said in a stern manner. “You’re going to suck my cock.”

MC tried so hard, pursing her lips together tightly and biting them. Peels of laughter still found their way out.

Yoosung’s face fell and immediately went red.

“Was it really that bad?” He sounded devastated.

“No, no! Not at all!” She quickly assured him as she caught her breath. “I was just surprised is all.”

Taking his face in her hands, she smiled. “It was very hot.”

Yoosung smiled back in that cute, kitten-like way of his.

“I’m sorry about laughing. Dirty talk sounds funny sometimes. It still definitely turns me on, especially when you’re the one doing the talking,” she added and his blush came back anew.

“It’s just a good thing your laugh is so cute,” he said as he gave her a squeeze.

She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips in return.

Feeling more confident after hearing the honesty in her words, Yoosung took on a serious tone.

“Now, be a good girl and get on your knees.”

“Ooh~ Yes, sir.” She slid off his lap and onto the floor, making sure to run her hands down him as she went. They came to rest on his knees and pulled his legs further apart. Looking up at him, she started to palm the front of his jeans.

“No teasing, MC,” he warned.

She hummed a sound of agreement and started to undo his pants. As soon as the zipper came down she pressed her open mouth against the bulge in his boxers. She kneaded at him with her lips till her head was pulled back without warning.

“I said no teasing.” He spoke with authority, but faltered as she blinked up at him in surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry- was that too much?”

A wide grin graced her features as she shook her head. Then, without hesitation, she yanked down his boxers to let his dick to spring free. Yoosung couldn’t help the heat overcoming his face at seeing her looking so enthusiastic right in front of his cock.

She promptly took the base in her hands and gave a hard, quick lick from there to the tip before giving it a sound kiss. She glanced up at him to gauge his reaction and, seeing what she wanted, started pumping her hand up and down. MC loved seeing the blond’s aroused face, he could never hide anything. It was always clearly written on his face just how much she could make him come undone.

Yoosung gasped as his tip was suddenly taken into her mouth, tongue swirling around it. Her hand moved from his cock to his balls as she took more of his length inside.

“That- that’s it,” he panted and stroked her hair as she started bobbing.

Yoosung generally left MC to direct things in the bedroom. He knew she was more experienced than he was and, frankly, having her in charge was a major turn-on. But right now, knowing that him taking over things and making demands was turning her on gave him a sense of pride. Not to mention a surge of excitement.

“Stop.”

His dick left her mouth with a lewd pop.

“Up here,” he instructed, patting the space beside him.

As soon as she had crawled up on the bed, Yoosung gently pushed her onto her back. He kick off his pants and boxers before sliding on top of her. Returning to his earlier work, he started sucking at her left nipple and turning the other between his fingers. Then his mouth left her breast to trail kisses up her exposed neck before taking her lips. Each sound she made fueled Yoosung and when they finally broke apart, he grabbed her arms, pushing them into the sheets.

“I love the sounds you make,” he said, his face still so close that his forehead touched hers. “I want to hear how you sound when I go down on you.”

MC watched in anticipation as Yoosung descended to her waist. He grabbed onto her skirt and panties, pulling them together down her thighs. Yoosung realized he was still wearing his shirt and quickly remedied the situation, leaving them both completely exposed.

He swelled with satisfaction at how wet she already was. He situated himself between her legs and started planting kisses, sealed with licks on the inside of her thighs.

“I thought you said no teasing,” MC joked.

Yoosung responded by giving her a sudden hard nip.

“Mm..!”

“Just relax,” he admonished, “and let me make you cum.”

MC felt her breath stop in her chest for a moment and a tingle through her lower body. She really hadn’t expected Yoosung to go this far, thinking he’d be too embarrassed. Which was fine, that was a cute and lovable part of Yoosung. She couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased with the turn of events though.

He pulled her open and began lapping at the juices already there.

“Aaa…”

“You taste so good,” he complimented, then licked and sucked along her slit, carefully avoiding the clit.

“Yoosung,” she whined and grabbed onto his hair. Before she could do anything else, he passed his tongue lightly over her clit. “Haa…!”

She felt a finger pressing against her entrance and bit her lip as it made its way in and out. He started gently sucking on her clit once he inserted a second finger. She found his pace agonizingly slow and tugged at his hair.

“Fah… faster,” she breathed.

It seemed like he wasn’t going to bow to her whims till finally his digits sped up. And then they curled up inside of her, hitting her g-spot. Happy with the loud moan he received, Yoosung started sucking harder on her clit.

“Yoosung, I’m…”

He didn’t need to hear the rest. Hitting her g-spot once more before removing his fingers, he ordered “cum on my tongue.”

He left her clit to push his tongue inside her. She was fisting his hair in her hands, her legs squirming around him. He pulled them over his shoulders, allowing himself to go deeper.

“Aaa..!”

Her vagina clenched around his muscle as she came.

“Good girl,” he said, licking his lips.

He carefully removed her legs, massaging them as he sat up. Yoosung suddenly found his face cupped in her hands and she kissed him hard.

“My turn,” she simply said, positioning herself on top of him. She guided his member to the lips of her entrance and slowly sank down.

“MC…” He grabbed onto her hips as she took all of him inside. “You feel so good.”

He loved when she rode him, enjoying the clear view of her as she would reach her orgasm on top of him.

He lost his train of thought as she started to roll her hips. Yoosung used all his will to not thrust up further into her. She let out a long moan as she slowly brought herself up, hands on his stomach for leverage. His grip on her tighten when she suddenly plunged down on him.

She began bouncing up and down on him, getting faster with every descent. He felt his will melt away and met her in sloppily timed thrusts.

Yoosung was mesmerized by her. He revered the sight of her; the sweat on her body causing her to glisten and her mouth, opened ever so slightly and pouring out such lovely sounds. He loved the way her tits bounced with her and the way her hair flew into the air.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned her.

She didn’t falter at all in her movements.

“Cum inside me,” she said, giving him a lustful look.

Maybe he was into the same kind of dirty talk because that was all it took for Yoosung to come undone.

His thrusts slowed as he let his liquid out inside her. When he came down from his high, the embarrassment MC had been expecting earlier came over him.

“Oh my god.” He covered his hot face with his hands, unable to look at MC.

“You did so good, Yoosung.” She smiled warmly, lifting herself off his cock and taking him in her arms.

“I can’t believe I did that,” he mumbled into her chest.

“What? Talking dirty or cumming inside me?”

“…Both.” If possible, he buried himself further between her breasts.

MC chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. “I wish you wouldn’t be so embarrassed- you were great. It was great.”

He lifted his head to give her a chaste kiss.

“So were you.” Then he kissed her forehead, her cheek, then the other…

She giggled at his sudden attack.

“Hey, maybe we should get cleaned up a bit before we get all snuggly, babe~”

“Mm… Shower?”

“Yes,” she answered and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she ran to the bathroom, laughing brightly as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I wrote most of this during breaks at work. Both times, I ended up staying out longer than I had meant to... woops. But I always get away with stuff like that so it's all good lol.


End file.
